


Questionable Advice

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barbed Penis, First Time, M/M, Miscommunication, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was the prettiest beta feline-shifter in the world, and Jared was the luckiest person ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Advice

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt from SPN-OTPkink: Anything with Jared biting Jensen on the nape to stop the beta from freaking out at being penetrated by Jared's barbed alpha penis, just like a male cat biting a female cat's nape to make her submissive before they mate.

So Jensen was actually the prettiest beta feline-shifter in the whole world. Jared was the luckiest alpha alive.

He’d come into their honeymoon suite after an exhausting, and frankly somewhat frightening, discussion with his father and older brother, and found his gorgeous new mate rolling around naked on their King-sized bed and purring his little heart out. Jared cock had immediately thickened up at the sight, and the lusty scent his mate was giving off hadn’t helped matters.

They were both young, after all. Their mateship had been short and swift, their parents eager to ensure harmony between their prides. Which was how Jared found himself barely eighteen and freshly mated to Jensen, who was only a few months older than he was and, as a beta, even less experienced.

Lack of experience wasn’t going to hinder him, though, if his nude display was anything to go by. Upon Jared’s entrance, Jensen’s purring increased in volume and he stretched, displaying his lithe, long body for his lover’s eyes. “Jared,” he sighed happily, and Jared’s fears of coming prematurely resurfaced with a vengeance, “What took you so long?”

“Sorry,” he apologized, struck dumb by the husky sensuality in Jensen’s voice. He gestured behind him needlessly. “My brother—”

Jensen rolled over onto his stomach, arching his back as he stretched. Jared’s eyes went immediately to the firm, round ass that was presented for him. Coyly, Jensen glanced over his shoulder. “Should I expect you to neglect me for your brother often?”

At least Jared knew the answer to that one. “No,” he stuttered out. “He just—he wanted to—” Giving him, Jared shrugged. “No, definitely not.”

“Good,” Jensen purred, and eased his ass even higher into the air until he was in the prime breeding position. “I do hate to be neglected…”

Jared got the hint. He so go the hint. “Right!” he gasped out, and began haphazardly stripping out of his clothes. And if his shirt got a little ripped, well, he might not have been the most coordinated about it. Shimmying out of his boxers, he clambered onto the bed behind his mate and laid a worshipful hand on the smooth skin of Jensen’s ass. Jensen seemed pleased enough by it, if the increased purring was anything to go by. Jared stroked it once, twice. And then— “What do you want to, um—?”

Jensen’s plump, full lips curved into a seductive smirk. “How about we save the foreplay for later? I want you to breed me now.”

Jared choked back a loud moan. “That, um, definitely sounds good. So I’ll just…” Carefully, he shuffled closer, until the backs of Jensen’s thighs were pressed against the front of his. He couldn’t restrain the moan that came when Jensen pushed his ass back against his dick. “O-okay, okay, one sec,” he murmured, and bent forward to cover Jensen’s body with his own. 

At the feel of their bodies pressed together, Jensen’s head fell forward with a soft sigh. And the clear skin of his neck was exposed. 

Jared simply stared at it for a few seconds, his father and brother’s instructions coming back to him. Psyching himself up, he took in a couple of deep breaths, then leaned in and gingerly set his teeth against that delicate skin.

“Jared?” Jensen asked, voice adorably confused. And then Jared bit down hard.

“Oh!” Jensen’s whole body seemed to go limp. Growling happily at his mate’s surrender, Jared angled his hips back and slowly pushed inside.

Luckily, the total submissiveness Jared had earned with his bite didn’t stop Jensen from making all sorts of pretty little sounds as he pistoned his hips in and out of his mate’s tight heat. Even though his body was still and accepting, Jensen couldn’t hide his pleasure in the little wails and mewls he was letting out. Jared purred through his teeth, running hands up along Jensen’s body as he fucked him. He tried to be careful in the beginning, but Jensen’s ass was soon clenching around him in a way that goaded him into moving harder, faster.

“Jared!” Jensen gasped out and he clenched down hard around Jared’s dick as he came, small splatters of beta-come painting the bedsheets. Jared cried out his triumph around Jensen’s skin and came, gripping Jensen’s neck tighter as he pulled back hard.

The scream that Jensen let out then was nothing like the delightful whimpers of before. All of a sudden, Jared had his arms full of a hissing, spitting beta-shifter, who seemed intent on clawing his face off. Scrambling backwards in self-defense, Jared fell off the edge of the bed and onto his ass.

“Ow!” he whined, and almost fell onto his back when another angry hiss came from above. 

Jensen was glaring at him from the edge of the bed, eyes narrowed. “Serves you right,” he growled, beta vocal chords making the sound not nearly as threatening as it would have been from an alpha. “You tommed out on me!”

“My family said—to ensure the breeding—” Jared tried to explain helplessly, but Jensen cut him off with another loud hiss as he retreated back onto the bed and wrapped himself in the nice blankets, glare never leaving Jared.

“So… no foreplay then?” Jared tried to joke weakly, only to scramble backwards when it looked like Jensen might attack him. “Okay, okay!” he said, holding his hands up in the air as he retreated backwards. “I’ll just… clean up or something.” He made a mad dash for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He rested his head in his hands for a few minutes, limbs still shaky from orgasm. This was not how he’d envisioned his honeymoon. Slumping down on the floor, he brought his cellphone up to his ear and dialed a very familiar number. 

When the other end picked up, he growled, “I’m going to kill you.”

According to his father the next day, his brother’s laughter could be heard five rooms down.


End file.
